Une destinée à embrasser
by Nevermind555
Summary: Lune est une fille cool qui adore rêvasser. Son destin croise alors celui d'un étudiant nommé Alone. Ils filent le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que le sceau retenant les Étoiles maléfiques se brise, faisant basculer les vies. Fic dédiée à Lune de Neige qui m'a autorisé à m'emparer de son OC pour l'occasion.
1. Prologue

_Pour nourrir un peu plus l'obsession que Lune de Neige a développée pour Alone, je lui ai proposé une petite fic reprenant son OC._

* * *

 _Une destinée à embrasser_

 _Prologue_

La rentrée a toujours été une galère pour Lune. D'une part, il lui fallait composer avec de nouvelles têtes dans la promo, d'autre part elle perdait toujours une ou deux amies dispatchées dans d'autres classes.

Lune soupira. Elle semblait être un point fixe au centre d'une nuée en mouvement. Elle aimait prendre le temps de s'arrêter, hermétique à l'agitation autour d'elle. Lune aimait rêver, s'évadant par-delà les nuages.

La jeune fille, longue frange épaisse tombant sur les yeux, prit place au sein de l'amphithéâtre, en retrait. Le cours ne la passionnait pas vraiment. Elle dessinait de petits personnages très amusants sur les coins des feuilles à carreaux perforées. Son menton était soutenu par sa main libre. Elle soupira plus fortement que prévu, ce qui lui valut quelques regards amusés. Elle tira la langue, autre main dans sa chevelure. Ce n'était guère le moment de se faire remarquer !...

Elle laissa courir son regard sur l'assemblée entière, notant des détails amusants : une mèche de cheveux s'échappant d'un chignon, une maille qui avait filé, un pull remonté à l'arrière, un trou au niveau du coude sur une manche, le détail d'un bijou. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un étudiant qui semblait aussi passionné qu'elle par le cours magistral. Il mâchouillait lentement la cordelette de son sweet à capuche, autre main maniant le crayon. Il dut sentir le regard de Lune sur lui car il tourna le visage dans sa direction. Seigneur, que ce garçon pouvait être pale !... Lune se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, hésitant furieusement quant à l'option vampire !...

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se caler un peu plus sur le banc, pied ramené sur la jambe opposée.

"Peuh ! ça t'écorcherait, la politesse ?!" pesta discrètement Lune, reprenant le trait délaissé de ses dessins improvisés.

Elle se fendit d'un portrait du jeune homme, tentant de capter ses traits mais ces derniers demeuraient flous. Elle dut s'y reprendre à six fois pour obtenir quelque chose d'approchant. Encore une fois, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette élancée.

* * *

Enfin ! la fin du cours !... Rassemblant ses effets, Lune longea la rangée jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec l'étudiant.

"Euh... salut."

Le jeune homme leva des yeux impénétrables sur elle, assortis à des cernes de panda !...

Il passa son chemin, l'ignorant superbement.

"Purée mais t'as vraiment un souci avec la politesse, toi !..." furieuse.

Elle se prit au jeu de le suivre à distance. Il sortit son portable lorsqu'il patientait à l'arrêt de bus, plaçant des écouteurs Sony blancs sur ses oreilles, capuche sur la tête.

Lune hésitait furieusement quant à embarquer dans le même bus !... d'ailleurs, le voici qui arrivait !... pas une seconde à perdre !... elle monta in extremis, se cachant immédiatement derrière un homme armé d'un caddie.

Il venait de prendre place à l'arrière du bus, près d'une fenêtre, observant la circulation, isolée par ses écouteurs des coups de klaxon.

Lune tenta de trouver un poste d'observation plus approprié mais un gamin eut la glorieuse idée de lui faire un croche-pied. Elle s'étala, tout son long, pratiquement aux pieds de l'étudiant. Relevant le visage et jurant, elle tomba sur le visage amusé du jeune homme.

" _Si pour le faire sourire je dois m'étaler chaque fois_... _j'en ai pas fini avec les plaies et les bosses_." songea Lune.

Une main secourable la fit cligner.

"Tu es décidément très maladroite." souligna le jeune homme avec un sourire craquant.

"Eh ho ! je te signale que c'est ce sale gosse qui..."

Le coupable quittait justement le bus avec sa mère, tirant la langue à Lune.

"Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! garnement !..."

Lune crut fondre lorsque l'étudiant lui épousseta les genoux, évitant les deux plaies suintantes. "Là... Tu ne t'es pas loupée, ma parole." accroupi devant elle.

"N... c'est pas ma faute, je te dis !..." se défendit-elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.

"Je descends au prochain arrêt."

"Oh ?..." déçue.

"Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça chez toi. Tu habites loin ?..."

"Dis donc, c'est un interrogatoire ?"

"Non." se relevant, gardant tout son calme.

"Durant tout le cours, tu ne m'as pas calculée !..."

"J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé."

Il lui attrapa la main. "C'est l'arrêt !... A moins que tu souhaites que je te porte ?..." taquin.

Lune sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Mais elle se contenta de lui frapper l'épaule : "Idiot !..."

A dire vrai, elle était ravie qu'une certaine complicité s'installe aussi spontanément entre eux.


	2. Alone

_Chapitre 1 : Alone_

"Dis, c'est encore loin ?..."

Quitte à faire le coup de l'âne dans Shrek, autant le faire comme il faut !...

"C'est juste au coin."

Il poussa le portillon et ils franchirent le jardin au bout duquel trônait une vaste verrière.

"Wow !... c'est chouette."

"Oui, c'est très agréable de pouvoir profiter d'un tel pan de verdure et..."

Lune venait de s'arrêter sur le chemin. L'étudiant fit de même.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?... " inquiet, pensant qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

"Ne me dis pas que... tu vas me présenter à tes parents ?..."

Il éclata de rire. "Alors là, tu peux être rassurée : je vis en colocation."

"Ah ?..."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ne reste pas plantée là." l'invitant d'une main à la devancer.

Soudain, un boulet de canon déboula, renversant presque Lune. "Woooow !..."

"Attention !..."

Elle atterrit dans les bras de l'étudiant. Ils se regardèrent puis s'écartèrent prestement, gênés.

"TENMA !"

L'autre garçon arborait un sourire long comme un clavier de piano !...

"Héhéhéhé !"

"Tu es impossible !..."

L'intéressé souffla, menton levé, bravache. "Si on ne peut même plus rigoler." croisant les bras.

"Elle est blessée, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !..."

"Ah, bah, pardon."

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire !..."

Le concerné fixa Lune. "Pardon." se tournant vers l'étudiant. "Voilà, tu es content ?!"

"C'est mieux."

L'étudiant soutenait Lune, bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou.

"Maintenant, pousse toi."

"Bon, voilà. Tu peux passer avec ta blessée de guerre."

"Tenma !" gronda l'étudiant.

Il regagna le hall avec Lune, la faisant installer sur un petit banc à l'entrée.

"Ne bouge pas !..."

"Dire ça à une éclopée..."

Il posa son sac et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bains, fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Lune observait le mobilier du hall et tomba sur le visage narquois dudit Tenma.

"Tu veux ma photo ?"

"Pas mon genre." rétorqua immédiatement le garçon.

"Peuh !" cracha Lune.

Tenma se posa dos au mur, mains dans les poches.

"Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'Alone ramène une fille ici." sourire terrible plaqué sur les lèvres.

Alone... il s'appelait donc Alone, ce beau blond ?...

"Tenma ! cesse de l'ennuyer !..."

"Bah, on rigole !..."

"N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ?" gronda Alone.

Il s'appuya d'un genou à terre devant Lune et attrapa sa jambe pour retirer la chaussure et caler le pied contre sa cuisse, imbibant un coton de produit désinfectant.

"Elle a trébuché sur une poubelle ?"

"Tenma !"

"Ou sur un chat ?"

Alone lança un regard terrible à Tenma qui prit le large, mains derrière la tête, ricanant.

"Il est..." secouant la tête, reportant sur attention sur le genou écorché.

"Ca va piquer ?..." questionna Lune.

"Je pense."

Lune ferma étroitement les paupières, prête à encaisser.

Elle sentit à peine le picotement tant les gestes d'Alone étaient doux.

"Dis donc !... tu pourrais être infirmier."

Alone rit. "Non. Mon truc, c'est le dessin, la peinture."

"Wow !... moi aussi, quelle coïncidence !..." ravie.

Alone s'occupait à présent de l'autre genou, tout aussi délicatement.

Puis il extirpa deux pansements colorés pour enfants de la boîte. "Désolé pour la couleur..."

"Bah, c'est pas grave."

Lune observa les paumes de ses mains, également atteintes.

"Attends." s'installant à ses côtés pour les désinfecter, visage proche du sien. Elle pouvait l'observer à loisir. Seigneur, quelle pureté dans ces traits... le tout encore habité par les vestiges de l'enfance.

" _Punaise... il est magnifique_..." songeait-elle, s'en pinçant la lèvre.

Comme s'il avait capté la pensée de Lune, Alone lui adressa un petit sourire fugace.

Lune rougit violemment.

"Voilà."

"Merci."

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant.

"Temna ! Alone ! me voici de ret..."

Elle était splendide : une jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ans, immenses yeux bleus et cheveux clairs longs jusqu'aux reins.

"Sacha !..."

" _Ne me dites pas que c'est sa petite amie... pitié, nooooon_..." gémit mentalement Lune.

"Alone. Tu es rentré tôt, dis moi. Et ?..." interrogeant Lune du regard.

"C'est une camarade de promotion."

"Oh ! enchantée !... Sacha."

"Lune."

"Original."

"Merci."

"Je vais préparer le goûter. Tu restes avec nous, Lune ?"

"C'est que... je ne voudrais pas abuser..."

"Il faut que tu reprennes des forces." lui dit Alone.

"C'est entendu." trancha Sacha.

"Tu peux marcher ?..." s'enquit Alone.

"Ben oui, j'ai bien marché jusque là."

"En gémissant à chaque pas, j'ai entendu, oui." taquin.

"Mais euuuuh !..."

Alone rit. Il était adorable lorsqu'il riait. Son visage en était transformé, quittant toute gravité.

* * *

Ils s'attablèrent et le turbulent Temna les rejoignit, jouant sur sa console dans des bips sonores.

"Tu ne peux pas mettre ta console en sourdine ?!" le réprimanda Sacha.

Tenma eut un bref sourire et fit monter le son.

"Tenma !" cria Alone.

" _Gomen, gomen_." baissant le son.

Tenma descendit trois immenses tartines de pâte chocolatée aux noisettes. Sacha était plus confiture - la délicatesse des fraises. Quant à Alone, il était fan de l'acidulée groseille.

Le jour commençait à baisser.

"Je te raccompagne."

"Ça ira..."

"Ce n'est pas une proposition."

"Bon, très bien !..." ravie dans le fond.

* * *

Lune soupirait, voyant arriver la gare où elle devait descendre - et quitter Alone donc...

"Tu loges loin de la gare ?"

"Non, non... pas très loin. Je viens de faire un message à mon père pour qu'il passe me prendre."

"D'accord."

"Alone, est-ce que... Sacha est ta petite amie ?..." petite voix, n'osant affronter une réponse positive.

Alone cligna puis éclata de rire. "Sacha est ma sœur !..."

Lune eut une bouffée de soulagement.

* * *

Lune, allongée dans son lit, s'amusait avec l'ombre de ses mains, bras tendus, faisant dialoguer les mains tour à tour : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Alone. Tu es ravissante." "Hihihihi ! merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Elle glissa ses mains sous les couvertures avec un soupir heureux, sourire figé sur ses lèvres, hâte d'être à demain.


	3. Couleur véritable

_Chapitre 2 : Couleur véritable_

Lune ne tenait plus en place, véritable tornade dans la maison.

"Tu as mangé du lion ce matin, ma parole ?!" questionne son petit frère.

"Pousse toi de là, je suis pressée !" bousculant son frère.

"Maman !"

Lune attrapa son sac et fila avant de subir les foudres maternelles. Elle choisit une musique métal sur son téléphone, chaussant son casque Sony noir. Elle aurait eu envie de sauter, danser, hurler dans la rue tant elle était ravie de revoir _son_ Alone en cours. Elle stoppa un instant son pas vif, transie à l'idée qu'il puisse être absent.

"Non, mon bébé... tu seras là, dis ?..." triturant les câbles de ses écouteurs.

* * *

Avant les cours, Lune traîna du côté du magasin gothique alors qu'il levait son rideau de fer, faisant un tas de commentaires sur les robes magnifiques proposées à la vente. A force de rêver devant les robes, Lune se prit un retard, se glissant dans l'amphithéâtre.

"Pssst !..." lui fit Alone, l'invitant à s'installer à ses côtés.

Lune en aurait sauté de joie si la discrétion n'était pas exigée en pareil cas.

"Salut. Tu vas bien ?" à voix basse.

"Et toi, tes genoux, tes mains ?"

"Tout est en voie de cicatrisation. Grâce à toi."

Alone leva son pouce.

Lune admira un instant les crayonnés d'Alone ; ce garçon possédait un talent fou.

"Tu es calé."

"Tu trouves ?..."

"Tu as des toiles chez toi ?..."

"Plein."

"Oh cool !..."

"Je pourrai t'apprendre."

"Vrai ?" aux anges, tapant dans ses mains de joie, attirant bon nombre de regards. "Oups !..."

Alone réprima un fou-rire.

"Vraiment ? tu es sûr que je peux venir ? samedi ?..."

"Mais oui."

"Kiiiaaaa !" sautant de joie à ses côtés. "Pardon !... c'est la joie."

"Je note." posé, sourire doux, visage légèrement penché sur le côté.

* * *

Lune ne tenait plus en place, consultant sans arrêt l'heure. Elle tournait en rond, passant d'internet à son portable, vérifiant chaque nouvelle entrée.

Elle fut sur place bien avant 14 heures, faisant les cent pas devant le portillon.

"Tiens, tiens ! mais c'est l'écorchée !..." lança une voix moqueuse.

Lune se retourna d'un trait. Ce foutu Tenma !... ce dernier l'observait, sourire terrible aux lèvres, mains dans les poches.

"Alone est parti faire des courses. Reviens donc demain."

"Tenma !" cria la voix d'Alone depuis le jardin. "Cesse de l'importuner !..."

L'intéressé eut un sourire à rallonge tandis que Lune fulminait.

"Ne l'écoute pas. Entre, je t'en prie."

Dans le jardin, Sacha était en train de tresser des bracelets de fleurs. Elle salua amicalement Lune.

* * *

Alone emmena Lune dans son atelier. Là, des toiles de toutes les tailles étaient exposées, prenant la poussière. Il planchait justement sur le visage d'un ange.

"Je peine à trouver la couleur appropriée pour les iris des yeux. Je veux un rouge. Un rouge particulier."

"Le rouge du sang ?" questionna Lune.

Le jeune homme cligna puis finit par rire. "Un ange de sang, ce n'est pas mal !..."

"Il est magnifique."

"Oh, figure toi que l'autre jour, j'ai été approché par un artiste qui disait beaucoup aimer mon travail."

"Ah ?"

"C'était un homme assez étrange, blond à lunettes. Selon lui, la palette des couleurs humaines est considérablement réduite, ce qui nuit grandement à l'œuvre."

Lune se gratte le bout du nez, perplexe. "Encore un allumé !..."

"Il avait l'air de très bien maîtriser son sujet. Il m'a promis de me fournir un rouge qui ne pourrait que contenter mes exigences."

" _Par ma barbe, qu'il est naïf_!..." songea Lune. "Oui, enfin, méfie toi quand même."

"Je crois toujours en la bonté des personnes. C'est mon grand défaut." gêné. "Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, tu sais."

"Oui enfin son discours me paraît très étrange malgré tout."

"Je dois le retrouver demain pour qu'il me remette ledit pigment."

Lune grimaça. "Fais toi accompagner. Par Tenma, par exemple."

"Il a déjà quelque chose de prévu demain à cette heure."

"Ah zut !... bon, fais très attention alors."

"Tu es adorable de t'inquiéter."

" _C'est toi qui es adorable, oui !..._ " songea Lune.

* * *

L'après-midi fila comme une flèche. Alone était intarissable lorsqu'il évoquait ses toiles, toujours avec humilité, ce qui plaisait énormément à Lune.

Ils avaient fini l'après-midi par une toile. Alone, positionné derrière Lune, dirigeait le pinceau, tenant sa main dans la sienne. La jeune fille avait des vertiges du fait de la proximité immédiate et de la complicité affichée par Alone. Ce moment fut un des plus magiques de sa vie. Elle fit promettre à Alone de terminer cette toile.

Ils avaient également échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et s'envoyaient fréquemment des messages remplis d'affection.

* * *

Alone patientait au lieu de rendez-vous ; la terrasse d'un café.

L'homme arriva, s'installant à la table.

"Voici ce que je t'ai promis." plaçant un verre de pigment sur la table.

Alone le prit et le jaugea. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un très beau rouge.

"Combien vous dois-je ?" questionna le jeune artiste.

"As-tu entendu parler de la toile que referme le château abandonné de la forêt ?..."

"Oui, oui. En fait, il s'agit d'une légende urbaine."

"Je puis t'assurer que cette toile ferait se repentir n'importe quel criminel."

Alone écarquilla les yeux. "Je croyais... qu'il s'agissait d'une légende..."

"Je pourrai te montrer cette toile."

"Vraiment ?" curiosité piquée.

Le portable du jeune homme annonça un sms de Lune. Ce dernier le lut rapidement.

"Ta petite amie ?..." questionna le blond.

"Euh... oui, enfin... je l'espère !..." regard brillant.

"As-tu envie de voir cette toile ?"

"Oui, je... j'aimerai beaucoup."

"Alors retrouve moi ici demain après tes cours." se levant pour quitter la terrasse.


	4. Légende urbaine

_Chapitre 3 : Légende urbaine_

Alone semblait encore plus absent durant cette journée de cours, rivé à son portable, ignorant pratiquement Lune. Cette dernière avait beau faire ce qu'elle voulait, Alone semblait connecté à un autre monde.

"Tu es très étrange aujourd'hui, tu sais ?..."

"En fait... tu as entendu parler de la légende urbaine du château abandonné ? on raconte qu'il contiendrait une toile magnifique !..."

"Si cette toile était aussi magnifique, on l'aurait volée depuis longtemps, tu ne penses pas ?..."

"Il paraît que le château est gardé par une force terrible."

"Houmpf ! et tu comptes t'y rendre ? je viens avec toi !..."

"L'artiste rencontré hier m'a assuré pouvoir me la montrer."

"Pfffff ! il te mène en bateau, Alone !..." poings sur les hanches. "Et toi, tu cours !..."

"J'ai très envie de voir cette toile, Lune. Ça... ça m'obsède."

"Je viens avec vous, dans ce cas."

* * *

Alone patientait en terrasse avec Lune.

L'homme arriva.

Lune sentit immédiatement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. En effet, elle percevait une aura étrange qui entourait cet homme.

"On rentre." dit-elle.

Mais Alone semblait totalement sous l'emprise de l'homme. Comme si Lune n'existait plus, il suivit l'artiste, sans un mot.

"Abruti !" pesta Lune qui le rattrapa, le tirant par la manche. "On rentre, j'ai dit !"

Alone l'observa.

"Huhuhuhu !... ta petite amie semble réticente." se moqua l'homme blond.

"Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, l'intello foireux !"

L'homme blond fit face à Lune. L'aura se renforça et Lune fut projetée à un bon mètre de là par une force invisible. "Peuh. Les humains, décidément."

Alone suivit l'homme.

"ALONE ! N'Y VA PAS !"

Rien à faire.

Lune croisa les bras. "Je t'aurai prévenu."

* * *

Lune, rentrée chez elle, scrutait l'écran de son portable. Aucun message d'Alone.

Lune se rongeait les sangs. "Je le sentais pas, ce type !..."

Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Alone. Aucun message en retour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alone ne vint pas en cours.

Lune se rendit donc chez lui, y rencontrant un Tenma et une Sacha totalement affolés.

"On pensait qu'il était chez toi !..."

"Merde !"

Lune leur raconta alors l'étrange rencontre. Tenma et Sacha décidèrent de se rendre jusqu'au château abandonné avec Lune.

* * *

L'endroit était très étrange. Et il y régnait une odeur particulière.

"Y'a une carcasse d'animal qui pourri dans le secteur, c'est pas possible !..." grogna Tenma, plaçant sa manche sur le nez.

Les deux filles n'étaient guère rassurées.

La silhouette décharnée du château se profilait au loin.

"On y est."

Tenma enjamba les débris, appelant Alone.

Ils entrèrent directement par la fenêtre de la cuisine, l'entrée étant bloquée par une poutre affaissée.

"La vache, ça craint !"

"Me dites pas qu'il y a une toile dans ce foutu château !..."

"Attention aux ronces !..."

Personne au rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent à l'étage. L'escalier y menant émettait des grincements sinistres.

"Si nous n'y laissons pas nos peaux, ce sera un miracle !..."

Ils trouvèrent Alone, assis sur un divan délabré, visage vide de toute expression.

"Alone, purée ! tu nous as fait une de ces trouilles !" hurla Tenma.

Sacha se précipita, attrapant les mains de son frère. "Tu es glacé, Alone !... viens, rentrons."

"Ma demeure est ici." répondit calmement le garçon, avec une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!" pesta Tenma, gesticulant.

Tenma leva Alone de force.

"On rentre !"

Au moment où ils franchirent à nouveau l'escalier, une marche céda sous le pas d'Alone et ce dernier tomba un étage plus bas, sous un cri général.

"ALONE !"

"ET MEEEEERDE !"

Ils trouvèrent le garçon évanoui, saignant abondamment de la tête.

"J'appelle les secours !"

* * *

Dans le couloir des urgences :

"Des nouvelles ?"

"Ils disent qu'il a repris ses esprits."

"On peut le voir ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Purée, je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller !" pesta Lune.

* * *

Lune fixait la place vide d'Alone, sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre. Elle soupira. "Je sentais bien que ça ne serait pas net. Purée, si je revois le mec à lunettes..." lui promettant, au mieux, de le castrer.

* * *

Lune fut bousculée par une silhouette encapuchonnée alors qu'elle intégrait la salle de cours.

"Hey ! tu peux pas faire attention ?!"

Le garçon se retourna et Lune crut tomber à la renverse !... le visage était celui d'Alone mais ses cheveux étaient sombres comme le jais.

"Alone ?"

"Ah, Lune. Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé." répondit le jeune garçon.

"Purée, je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! tu ne répondais plus à mes messages !..."

"J'ai eu... un souci de téléphone."

Lune leva un sourcil circonspect.

"Tu es très étrange depuis qu'on t'a retrouvé dans ce château. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Et pourquoi t'es-tu teint les cheveux ?"

"Franchement... je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé sur place. Il y a... comme un trou noir." occultant totalement la question de la couleur des cheveux.

* * *

Alone venait de quitter précipitamment le cours, se rendant à l'infirmerie. Lune le suivit et le vit cracher du sang, tâchant le couloir puis s'affaissant.

* * *

Nouveau séjour à l'hôpital, batterie d'examens. Le verdict tomba, douloureux, l'examen sanguin relevait plusieurs anomalies très sérieuses.

Lune en eut les jambes coupées à la nouvelle, s'effondrant devant Tenma et Sacha qui n'en menaient pas large non plus.

"Il s'est passé un truc dans ce château, j'en suis sûre. Je veux y retourner." fixant Tenma. Il semblait être du même avis, malgré les protestations véhémentes de Sacha.

* * *

Tenma et Lune, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, lampes à la main. La nuit venait de tomber.

"C'est quand même fou, ce que nous sommes en train de faire."

"Tu as la trouille ?" questionna Lune.

"Non. Mais à mon avis, il ne se passera rien."

Un mouvement agita un fourré non loin.

Lune fut prise de frissons de peur.

Tenma passa un bras autour de ses épaules, réconfortant comme un frère. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Si une bête sort de là et nous dévore ?"

"Je te défendrai." assura Tenma, armé d'un courage que Lune ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait ronronner un feu intense au fond de lui, comme s'il venait de faire entrer le cosmos en lui.


	5. La chute

_Chapitre 4 : La chute_

Le bâtiment entier fut soudain éclairé par une lumière éblouissante.

"Qu'est-ce que ?..." questionna Tenma, poing levé.

Lune se serra contre Tenma. "J'ai peur, Tenma ! il se passe des trucs pas clairs ici !..."

Soudain, un air de piano s'éleva dans la nuit.

Lune déglutit.

"Quel est l'abruti qui joue du piano à cette heure ?!" grogna Tenma.

Un rayon de lune vint éclairer une chevelure blonde. Sur le clavier délabré se déplaçaient des mains blanches. La mélodie était torturée, entrecoupée de passages violents.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire en ces lieux." déclara une voix masculine.

"Ah ouais ? j'savais pas que c'était une propriété privée !"

"Tu ne manques pas d'audace, Pégase."

L'homme cessa de jouer et se leva, quittant le clavier.

"C'est... c'est lui qui a entraîné Alone jusqu'ici !" déclara Lune, index pointé.

"Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les rats suivraient." ricana l'homme.

"SILENCE !" gronda Tenma.

"Que pourrais-tu prétendre me faire, Pégase ? Ta force ne s'est pas encore révélée à toi."

Tenma serra les dents. "T'as raison, il est pas net, ce type !"

"Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait à Alone !"

"Je n'ai fait que lui révéler sa véritable nature." annonça calmement l'homme.

Un pan de lumière vint projeter une ombre terrifiante jusqu'au pieds de Lune et Tenma ; une ombre qui ne correspondait guère aux réels contours de l'homme.

Lune sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Tenma fixait l'individu, mâchoire serrée de rage.

Quittant Lune, il s'avança fermement vers l'homme.

"Tu penses nous faire peur ?!"

"Vous devriez la ressentir jusque dans votre âme. Car vous n'êtes plus en présence de quoi que ce soit de réel ici."

L'homme leva la main, frappant d'un arc énergétique le corps de Tenma, le projetant contre la cheminée sculptée en marbre.

"Vous n'êtes décidément que des insectes rampants."

Lune tremblait sur ses appuis.

"Je te conseille vivement d'oublier jusqu'au prénom d'Alone." lui intima l'homme.

Sur un flash lumineux, il disparut.

Lune se précipita vers Tenma. "Hey ! ça va ?"

"Ouais, ouais..."

L'arrière de sa tête saignait abondamment.

"Viens..." le faisant s'appuyer sur elle pour quitter les lieux.

* * *

Lune frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alone puis entra. Elle laissa tomber sa boîte de chocolats.

Une infirmière, aux longs cheveux de jais, était penchée sur le jeune homme et l'embrassait.

"Al... one..."

L'infirmière s'écarta, sourire terrible sur le visage. "Tu as de la visite... je vais vous laisser." quittant la chambre.

Lune était figée, cœur au bord de l'implosion.

"Alone... veux-tu bien... m'expliquer ?..."

L'intéressé détourna le visage, serrant les draps dans son poing.

"Tu t'es... moqué de moi... depuis le début..."

"NON ! Non, Lune, je... je... ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... je... tout semble basculer..."

"Tu t'es bien moqué de moi." ravalant ses larmes.

"LUNE ! Attends !" tendant la main vers elle.

Elle partit en courant.

Alone fixait la boîte de chocolats au sol, regard absent. Puis il observa sa main droite, doigts tremblants. Des larmes de sang vinrent teinter ses joues. "Lune..."

* * *

"Comment ça, il a été transféré ailleurs ?!" grogna Tenma.

"Son état s'est aggravé et a nécessité un transfert."

Sacha cacha son visage contre le torse de Tenma, pleurant là.

"Nous voulons le voir !"

"Je regrette." secouant la tête.

* * *

Lune franchit le jardin de la maison.

"Hey, Lune !... merci d'être venue." dit Tenma.

"Ils ont transféré Alone mais refusent de nous indiquer où..." ajouta Sacha.

Les yeux de Lune étaient vagues. Elle n'évoqua pas ce dont elle avait été témoin. Ce baiser hantait ses nuits, pillant son sommeil. Avait-il été possible qu'elle se trompe à ce point sur les attentions d'Alone ?...

* * *

Puis la nouvelle tomba : Alone venait d'être transféré en hôpital psychiatrique. Son cas était jugé sévère et nécessitait un internement sans visite. Les médecins avançaient une foule de diagnostics au sujet de l'état du jeune homme : paranoïa, perte des réalités, schizophrénie profonde, délires multiples.

Au fond de sa cellule, Alone riait à s'en secouer les épaules. "S'ils s'imaginent que ces maigres murs soient capables de me retenir ici, ils se trompent lourdement."

* * *

Le gardien fit tourner la clé sécurisée à l'intérieur de la serrure, apportant le déjeuner sur un plateau. Il fut fortement secoué en découvrant la camisole délaissée.

Ce fut dès lors la panique au sein du centre, le directeur décidant, par crainte d'un éventuel procès, de couvrir l'évasion par un décès simulé.

* * *

Réunis sous la pluie, dans le cimetière, devant le cercueil fleuri, les trois amis n'y croyaient toujours pas.

Sacha et Tenma quittèrent le cimetière après la cérémonie tandis que Lune demeurait là. Le cercueil n'avait pas encore été mis en terre. Lune fixait le sol boueux. Puis elle s'éloigna. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle vit une silhouette se tenir devant le cercueil, y déposant une rose d'un rouge sombre.

Elle revint sur ses pas. "Vous connaissiez Alone ?..."

L'homme ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Ses mèches sombres perlaient de gouttes d'eau.

"Je le connaissais même très bien."

Ce timbre de voix...


	6. Pégase

_Chapitre 5 : Pégase_

La pluie redoublait. Les deux silhouettes étaient figées devant le cercueil.

Le cœur de Lune frappait dans sa poitrine, fixant les traits qui lui paraissaient familiers.

Elle s'approcha lentement.

"Alone ?..."

L'homme leva les yeux sur la jeune fille.

"Alone, c'est toi ?..."

Il émanait de lui une aura surnaturelle, imprégnée de violence.

"Ecarte toi immédiatement de lui !" grogna une voix féminine.

Lune se retourna. Il s'agissait de l'infirmière qui avait embrassé Alone.

"Je t'ai dit de t'écarter !" projetant Lune contre un buisson.

"Assez, Pandora !" tonna la voix de l'homme.

Il fit volte-face. Son regard était absent. Son teint pale. Un mort d'une beauté frappante.

"Al... one..."

Le jeune homme toisa Lune puis repartit d'un pas lent jusqu'à un véhicule, suivi par la femme.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici, Seigneur."

"Combien de temps encore vas-tu m'interdire toute action ?" grogna le garçon.

"C'est pour votre bien que je fais cela, Seigneur. Il vous faut couper tout lien avec votre nature mortelle."

Alone soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

"TU AS REVU ALONE ?" s'écria Tenma, consterné.

"Mais qui est cette femme qui l'accompagne ?" questionna Sacha.

"Aucune idée. Il a... tellement changé..." se triturant les mains dans un élan aussi triste que nerveux.

"Bon sang !" grogna Tenma, poing serré. "Il y a vraiment anguille sous roche."

"J'aimerai tant connaître la vérité." souligna Lune.

Tenma quitta la pièce, faisant chuter la chaise.

"TENMA !" cria Sacha, tentant en vain de le retenir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il regagnât une colline où il avait pour habitude de se rendre avec Alone, poings serré, rage grondant. "ALOOOOONE !" hurlé sous la pluie battante. Quelque chose de prodigieux implosa en lui et il sentit une force sans précédent prendre le pas sur sa nature. "Je te retrouverai, Alone ! Je te ramènerai à la raison !"

* * *

Lune avançait, le pas lourd. Elle prit place à l'arrêt de bus.

Abrités, deux amoureux se bécotaient, ce qui la fit soupirer d'agacement. Observant le couple plus attentivement, elle tomba sur une paire d'iris violettes. L'homme avait de longs cheveux argentés lui flattant le creux des reins. La fille était une jolie brunette, regard clair.

"On dirait bien que tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher..." amena l'homme.

De quoi se mêlaient-ils, à la fin ?! Lune détourna le visage. "Pas vos oignons." bougonné.

"Nous pourrions t'aider à retrouver l'objet de tes délices."

Lune leva la tête, fixant la femme.

"Mais si tu souhaites notre aide, il te faut mettre fin à toutes tes certitudes."

Du charabia... Lune soupira. Encore des dingues !...

"J'ai passé l'âge des contes de fée." grogna-t-elle.

"Ne t'attends plus à retrouver Alone tel que tu l'as connu, Lune."

Ca l'agaçait ! d'où connaissaient-ils son prénom, d'abord ?! "Fichez moi la paix."

La femme s'accroupit devant elle, mains sur ses cuisses. "Viens avec nous."

Lune hésitait fortement, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque elle avait fait la leçon à Alone l'avisant de ne pas suivre l'artiste blond !... et elle ferait la même bêtise ?... Mais la curiosité était piquée.

"Là où nous proposons de t'emmener, le fil de la vie n'a plus cours."

"HEY ! laissez la tranquille !" hurla la voix affirmée de Tenma.

"Oh ho !... mais voilà notre déicide préféré."

"Eloignez-vous d'elles, monstres !..."

La femme se redressa. "Regardez moi ça... on dirait que notre Pégase est parvenu à l'éveil."

"Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner !" frappant l'abri de bus à en faire exploser la vitre renforcée.

"Ten... ma..." bredouilla Lune, surprise par la force du jeune homme.

"ELOIGNEZ-VOUS D'ELLE, SPECTRES !" hurlait Tenma qui semblait perdre tout contrôle.

"Humpf." dédaigna la fille, bras croisés, narguant visiblement le jeune homme.

Tenma s'élança, poing en avant.

L'homme bloqua l'attaque d'un souffle puissant qui éventra la moitié de la rue.

"TENMA !" cria Lune.

"NE T'EN MÊLE PAS, LUNE !" hurla le garçon, visage ensanglanté.

"Tu tiens vraiment à te battre ici ?..."

"SI VOUS NE VOUS ÉLOIGNEZ PAS D'ELLE, OUI !"

"Tu sais, nous pouvons tout aussi bien la frapper à distance." amena l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

La fille eut un rire cruel. "Absolument. Mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela."

"Qu'importe vos motifs, je m'en moque complètement !"

Lune était pétrifiée.

"Notre Seigneur la réclame."

"HORS DE QUESTION !" cria Tenma en attaquant une nouvelle fois, repoussé avec la même violence.

"Ton combat est vain, Pégase." faisant passer une aile noire devant les regards, dérobant Lune à la vue de Tenma.

"REVENEZ ICI, ENFOIRES !" hurlé, fracassant son poing contre l'asphalte.

* * *

Lune s'était cachée les yeux des deux mains.

"Terminus. Tout le monde descend." annonça la voix suave de l'argenté.

La jeune fille fit lentement glisser ses doigts de ses paupières pour découvrir une pièce richement décorée.

"Mais... où sommes-nous ?..."

"Aux Enfers. Où d'autre ?..."

Elle fixa la fille avec une bonne dose d'incrédulité.

"Et c'est un régal de t'avoir dérobée au nez et à la barbe de Pégase."

"Je... ne comprends rien..."

"Je suis le Spectre du Léviathan. Et voici Minos, Juge suprême de sa Majesté Hadès."

Lune fit un effort prodigieux de concentration, faisant appel à ses connaissances mythologiques.

"Le roi de Crète ?"

Un rire cristallin accueillit la remarque. "Il y a bien longtemps, oui. Ma première incarnation."

"Attendez... tout ceci n'est qu'une... vaste blague, n'est-ce pas ? genre une caméra cachée, un truc comme ça ?" ayant presque envie de pouffer de rire.

La dénommée Léviathan ouvrit la fenêtre sur un air putride et étouffant. Dehors, des cris et un paysage hideux.

"Une caméra cachée rudement élaborée, dans ce cas." narquoise.

Lune fit un pas en arrière puis un autre, mains sur la bouche. Elle heurta l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule. "Rassure toi : les Enfers ne sont pas aussi hideux que ça." murmuré à l'oreille. "Il faut juste... un temps d'adaptation." cynique.


	7. L'objet de ses sombres pensées

_Chapitre 6 : L'objet de ses sombres pensées_

"Mais venons-en plutôt au fait : nous ne t'avons pas menée ici pour que tu profites du paysage ni de l'air pur et vivifiant des Enfers..."

"J'adore ton phrasé, Lév' !..." venant la coller, torse contre dos, parsemant son cou de baisers vifs.

Lune fit la grimace.

"Veux-tu bien cesser, Griffon ? tu incommodes notre nouvelle venue."

"Bah, elle s'y fera." avec un geste désinvolte.

La dénommée Léviathan fit un bond sur le côté et récupéra Lune par la main. "Allez, viens !... je vais te faire la visite guidée !..."

Les couloirs étaient immenses et sans fin. Enfin, au détour d'une vaste bibliothèque - qui fit accessoirement baver Lune - le jour se fit. Elles se trouvaient sur le perron du palais.

"Bon, Lune. Il faut que je te prévienne de suite : c'est parsemé de beaux mecs ici." avant d'éclater de rire. "Oh, bien sûr, ils sont tous plus allumés les uns que les autres mais toi qui as fréquenté le bel Hadès, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non ?"

"Ha... dès ?..."

"Oui, tu sais, le Maître de ces lieux !..." amusée.

"Je ne vois pas... de quoi vous parlez... je cherche Alone."

"Alone, Hadès, c'est kiffe-kiffe !..."

Lune cligna. Non, ce n'était pas pareil !...

"D'ailleurs, pour se déplacer ici, tant c'est vaste, il faut une paire d'ailes." revêtant soudain une sorte d'amure sombre, surmontée d'une paire d'ailes gigantesques.

Lune fit un pas en arrière. "Ne... m'approchez pas !..." avant-bras devant la face, horrifiée. Elle heurta quelque chose de dur. Levant les yeux, elle tomba sur un homme au visage grave. Ses yeux étaient fixes, terrifiants. Il dégageait une aura particulièrement violente que même un humain pouvait ressentir.

"Pousse toi de mon chemin !" la bousculant sur le côté, lui faisant heurter le mur avant de prendre son envol.

"Seigneur... mais... vous êtes tous aussi dingues, par ici ?" affolée.

"Non, voyons !... Tu viens de faire connaissance avec le Bénou. Autant dire que zoner dans son secteur n'est pas recommandé."

"Bon, assez rigoler ! qu'on me rende Alone et que je quitte cet endroit !..."

"Huhuhu ! tu sais que tu es très amusante, Lune ?"

Lune sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. "ASSEZ ! Je veux récupérer Alone et rentrer ! Alors vous allez me le rendre sans discuter !..."

"Bah, nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre auprès de lui et tu lui soumettras ton idée. J'allais t'y amener, toute manière. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, les Enfers sont vastes... et si je te laisse y aller seule, il est garanti que tu t'y perdes."

"Je veux voir Alone."

"Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point."

"Alors, euh... je grimpe sur ton dos ?..." gênée.

Petit sourire en face, soulèvement dans les bras comme si Lune pesait une plume !...

"Oooooh !..." ébahie.

Déploiement d'ailes et envol tout en puissance.

* * *

Elles atterrirent sur un balcon.

Lune nota que sur le vaste balcon fleuri voisin, deux hommes, l'un blond l'autre châtain sombre, disputaient une partie d'échec.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

"Thanatos et Hypnos, respectivement Mort et Sommeil. Je te déconseille vivement de les fréquenter."

"Eh ben !... Pour le moment, je n'ai rencontré personne de fréquentable apparemment." souligne justement Lune.

Léviathan ouvrit la fenêtre et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une pièce richement garnie.

"Nous nous trouvons ici dans le Palais de Hadès."

Elle conduisit Lune jusqu'à la salle du trône. Là, elle ploya le genou, intimant à Lune de faire de même. Cette dernière obtempéra à contrecœur.

"Hadès Sama ?..."

Derrière un voile sombre, une longue robe apparut.

"Que puis-je pour toi, Léviathan ?"

Cette voix...

"De la visite pour vous."

Le Souverain poussa le voile qui masquait le haut de son corps.

Lune crut tomber à la renverse. "Alone..."

Imperturbable, il descendit les marches. "Laisse nous, Léviathan."

"A vos ordres, Seigneur." posant brièvement la main sur l'épaule de Lune avant de quitter la place.

"Relève toi, Lune."

Lune s'exécuta, esquissant un petit sourire tant elle était ravie de le revoir vivant !...

Soudain, une forte prise lui saisit les épaules. "TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE D'ÊTRE VENUE JUSQU'ICI !" hurla-t-il en la secouant presque.

"Mais... Alone !..." perdue.

"S'IL S'EN APERÇOIT, IL VA TE TUER !"

"Mais... de qui parles-tu ?..." de plus en plus perplexe.

"Je parle de... de celui qui a pris mon corps en otage, de mon hôte !..."

"Alone, je... je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis et..."

"RENTRE RAPIDEMENT CHEZ TOI ET OUBLIES TOUT CECI ! TU ENTENDS ?!"

"Mais... je... Alone..."

"DÉPÊCHE TOI !"

"Je..." se reprenant, sourcils froncés. "Je ne rentrerai pas sans toi. Voilà, c'est dit. Je dois te ramener à Tenma et Sacha."

Alone la relâcha puis se mit à ricaner pour terminer dans un rire dément. " _Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein, Lune ?..._ "

La voix avait un tout autre ton, plus grave et sensuelle.

" _Ton Alone me sert d'hôte et je suis surpris de constater autant de résistance de sa part mais je finirai par avoir le dessus." penché sur l'oreille de Lune. "Je vous promets un anéantissement grandiose, à vous tous, misérables larves_."

"Alone, tu... te sens bien ?..." effrayée face à la teinte violente qui dansait dans la prunelle du jeune homme.

" _Alone ?... Alone ne survivra pas non plus_." faisant pression sur l'épaule de Lune, l'obligeant à ployer. " _Appelle moi Hadès Sama_."

"HADES SAMA ?" cria une voix féminine.

"Oh ?... Pandora."

"Que fait cette fille ici ?"

"C'est justement la question que je lui posais."

"Il ne faut surtout pas lui faire quitter les lieux mais l'enfermer dans une de nos prisons."

"HEY !" s'insurgea Lune, poings serrés. "J'ai encore mon avis à donner, non ?!"

Pandora la gifla sans raison apparente. "SILENCE, IMPERTINENTE !"

"Il suffit, Pandora." tendant le bras entre Pandora et Lune. "J'en ferai ce qu'est mon bon vouloir."

La femme serra les poings.

Le visage d'Alone semblait moins torturé, à présent.

"Je dois lui parler, Pandora."

"Bien, Seigneur. Mais ne vous laiss..."

"Pandora." sec.

La femme tourna les talons et quitta la vaste salle.

Alone soutint Lune. "Tu n'as pas trop de mal ?..."

Lune le dévisageait comme s'il était habité - ce qui était visible le cas.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui arrive... je..."

"Alone... je ne vais pas tolérer longtemps cette rigolade."

"Lune... tu ne sembles pas mesurer la gravité de la situation. Viens." l'emmenant dans une pièce proche, essoufflé par la lutte que son âme menait contre Hadès.

"Viens... rentrons. Tenma et Sacha nous attendent."

"Lune..." attrapant chaque main pour y déposer ses lèvres. "... je crains que ton souhait ne se réalise jamais."

"Pourquoi, Alone ?..."

"Parce que tu es déjà sous l'emprise de Thanatos."


	8. Vouée à lui

_Chapitre 7 : Vouée à lui_

Une ombre spectaculaire vint surplomber les deux âmes.

"Finalement observé, votre Seigneurie."

Alone s'interposa immédiatement.

"De quel droit, Thanatos ?" furieux.

"Ma vue ne fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais : vous faites preuve de beaucoup trop de clémence. Les Enfers ont leurs lois et nul ne peut y déroger. Pas même le Maître des lieux."

"Je te défends de faire du mal à Lune !" ferme.

"Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, au contraire." émit une autre voix, plus douce et chaude que celle de l'effroyable dieu de la Mort. Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lune et le dieu blond apparut, aussi magnifique que magnétique. "Nous souhaitons en faire votre passe-temps mais sans que ceci vous détourne de votre tâche initiale."

"Je vous interdis !..." s'insurgea Alone.

"Notre Seigneur cautionne nos actes, Alone. Il n'y a que toi qui t'interposes." plus sec, à Alone.

"Comment osez-vous vous rebeller contre celui qui sert d'hôte à votre Seigneur ?!"

"Tu te fatigueras bien avant lui à ce petit jeu, Alone." grinça Thanatos dans une colère froide.

Les deux ombres disparurent simultanément.

Alone s'affaissa contre le mur, souffle court.

"Alone... alors, c'est vrai ?... tu refuses que cet Hadès prenne le dessus sur ton âme ?..." troublée.

"Oui... qui sait ce qu'il est capable de te faire... avec mon apparence." lucide.

"Bah, je... ne m'en plaindrai peut-être pas, qui sait." malsaine.

Alone fixa Lune, incrédule. "Tu... non, tu... ne peux pas... aimer quelque chose de si..."

Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon fleuri, la partie d'échec venait de reprendre.

"Nous l'avons grandement sous-estimée, ne penses-tu pas, Hypnos ?"

"Il semblerait, en effet." sourire terrible.

* * *

Lune parcourait les couloirs, nez en l'air, heurtant de plein fouet le surplis à pointes d'un Spectre.

"Attention, petite idiote !" grogna le Spectre.

"Aïe ! abruti, c'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre ! quelle idée d'inventer un truc aussi pointu !..."

Sans qu'elle comprenne, la voici qui décollait du sol.

"Répète, larve ?!"

"HEY ! REPOSE MOI AU SOL IMMEDIATEMENT !" gesticulant dans tous les sens.

"Tu perds ton temps avec elle, Rhadamanthys" claquant de la langue derrière lui.

Il se retourna de trois quart.

"POSE MOI PARTERRE, ABRUTI !" poursuivait Lune, s'agitant énergiquement, tentant d'atteindre le Spectre des pieds, sans succès.

Une nouvelle secousse lui fit heurter la tête contre le mur.

"Silence, larve !"

"Repose la, Rhadamanthys. Elle n'est pas intéressante." venant coller le Spectre, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

Les pieds de Lune regagnèrent enfin le sol. Elle était un peu sonnée à cause du choc.

"Que je ne la prenne plus à traîner dans les couloirs." s'éloignant.

"Wow ! il est..."

"... absolument délicieux." compléta Léviathan, coeurs à la place des yeux.

Lune tira la langue. "Il a l'air d'un vieil Anglais coincé !... beuh !"

Léviathan éclata de rire. "Tu marques un point pour le vieil Anglais. Coincé... tout dépend de la manière dont on le prend."

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, merci."

"Tu viens de faire connaissance avec le Juge de la Wyverne."

"J'en conserverai un souvenir impérissable, merci." frottant l'arrière de son crâne endoloris.

"Alors ? qu'a donné ton entrevenue avec Hadès ?"

"C'est Alone. Enfin... je ne sais plus. C'est un coup Alone, un coup Hadès."

"Je vois. Son incarnation fait un peu de résistance."

"Peuh !... oh et on a été interrompus par deux dieux, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Un blond, l'autre châtain."

"Hypnos et Thanatos. Sommeil et Mort."

"Ouais, enfin, moi les titres !... le blond est canon. Bon, le châtain aussi mais il semble vachement hargneux."

Léviathan éclata de rire. "Oh my !... tu es impayable, ma chère Lune !... En effet, Thanatos n'est pas un enfant de choeur. Quant à Hypnos, bien qu'il soit très curieux de la nature humaine, son intérêt possède ses limites."

"Franchement... pourquoi vous avez tous débarqué dans ma vie, hein ? J'étais bien tranquille avec mon Alone avant ça !..." croisant les bras. "C'est vrai, quoi, zut !... Et le faire mourir, alors là, quelle idée !..."

"Son âme était la plus pure. C'est pour cela."

"Encore plus tordu que débile."

"J'admets." souriante et pas vexée pour trois sous.

"Bon. Je suppose que je suis condamnée à demeurer ici."

"En effet."

"Et que vont dire mes parents et ma famille ?"

"Bah..." haussant les épaules.

"Comment ça 'bah' ?!"

"Calme toi !..." riant. "Il est très aisé de manipuler les humains."

"Attention, tu parles de ma famille là !" dressant l'index.

"Tu me fais tourner en bourrique !..."

"J'ai même pas eu le temps de faire une valise."

Léviathan eut un nouveau fou-rire.

"C'est pas marrant, je t'assure." boudant.

* * *

Lune lâcha un cri avant de fondre sur les modèles de robes que proposait la penderie.

"Elles sont... wow ! tu sais, sur Terre, les boutiques proposant de tels modèles sont hors de prix !... alors, je vais essayer celle-ci et celle-là !... oh, et celle-là aussi, wow ! et encore une !..."

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir les porter toutes en même temps, hein." narquoise.

" _Damare_!... Je veux toutes les essayer."

"Ah, vous voilà !..." s'exclama Pandora. "Je te conseille de vite en enfiler une. Le Seigneur Hadès te réclame."

"Han ! je vais m'évanouir de bonheur !..."

* * *

Elle frappa. Une femme vêtue de noir vint lui ouvrir.

"Bonjour. Je..."

"Entrez, je vous en prie."

Lune s'avança. Bon, ces robes étaient bien belles mais pas très pratiques pour les déplacements !...

La femme en noir fit glisser une épaisse tenture et Lune se retourna, gênée.

"Alone !... mais enfin..." doigts s'étant saisis d'un volant de sa robe.

Le jeune homme baignait son corps dans un bassin.

"Vous pouvez disposer." à la femme qui s'exécuta.

Les voici seuls.

"Désolé mais c'est le seul endroit où je suis sûr de ne pas être épié."

"Oui mais enfin..."

"Ecoute moi, Lune."

"Par pitié, habille toi !..." en étant joliment tentée de jeter un regard furtif - furtif, on a dit !...

"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la prude alors que tant de vies sont en jeu !..."

"Bon. Très bien." inspirant avant de se retourner, ouvrant un oeil après l'autre.

Le corps qui baignait là était parfait. Ces lignes étaient pures. Les longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour du haut de son corps.

"Tu... disais ?..." troublée au possible.

"J'ai l'impression que tu ne mesures pas l'ampleur de la situation !... Tu ne reverras jamais plus tes proches, Lune !..." sincèrement triste pour elle. Le visage prit soudain un rictus terrible. " _Tu m'es vouée et tu feras exactement ce que je t'ordonne. Descends me rejoindre_."

"Al... Hadès ?"

Le jeune dieu se leva, laissant l'eau goutter de son corps sublime.

" _Je ne te le répèterai pas comme cet imbécile de Alone_." tendant la main.

C'était fou à entendre !... cette voix était terriblement chaude et enveloppante...

Lune fit un pas en avant.

" _C'est bien. Viens à moi, Lune_."

La main de Lune finit par rejoindre celle du Souverain des Enfers. Son regard se fixa là où elle avait interdit à ses yeux de se poser. Après tout, c'est lui qui faisait de l'exhibitionnisme !... Il voulait être regardé, Lune en était certaine !...

" _Retire ta robe et viens_."

Oh pitié... cette voix lui faisait l'amour !...

" _Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'épouse, Lune_..."

Lune déglutit tout en retirant le haut de sa robe.

"Vous... voulez dire que..."

" _Hmm mmm_."

"Mais je pensais que votre... idée était de m'égorger."

" _Je le ferai si tu me désobéis. Je le ferai sans hésiter, sois en assurée_. _Et avec un certain plaisir._ " sourire terrible.


	9. Noces infernales

_Chapitre 8 : Noces infernales_

" _Mes chers Conseillers. Je vous ai réunis ici afin de vous annoncer mes noces prochaines avec Lune_."

Thanatos manqua de tomber de sa chaise et Hypnos retint un hoquet.

" _Avez-vous une objection à formuler_?"

"Votre Altesse perd la tête !" grogna Thanatos. "Vous méritez mieux qu'une larve !..."

" _Shhh, Thanatos. Ose encore un mot de ce genre et je te fait émasculer_."

Thanatos se rebiffa, fixant ses précieux attributs dont il ne souhaitait en aucun se départir !... Veronica irait probablement voir ailleurs si tel était le cas !...

" _Je suis certain que tu adhéreras à ce projet_."

"Mais... Seigneur... pourquoi elle ?..." osa Hypnos.

" _Parce que je souhaite réveiller son côté le plus sombre et lui le révéler_."

Thanatos se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas avoir de verbe désagréable et mettre en péril son service trois pièces.

"C'est... un immense honneur que vous lui ferez, Seigneur." amena Hypnos, diplomate.

" _Merci, Hypnos_. _J'agis également ainsi pour mettre totalement en échec l'esprit de mon recipiendaire humain. Je sais qu'elle y est très attachée_."

Thanatos eut soudain un sourire mauvais, de même que Hypnos.

"Finement joué, Seigneur." d'une même voix.

* * *

Une nuée de femmes en noir se pressaient autour de Lune, sur ordre du Souverain absolu des Enfers. Elles prenaient des mesures pour préparer la robe de noces. Le Souverain avait donné des consignes strictes à ce sujet - et bien entendu menacé les malheureuses si la robe comportait des défauts ou ne respectait pas le cahier des charges !...

Hadès était intraitable.

Lune avait scotché la quasi-totalité des Enfers, Léviathan comprise, en acceptant la proposition du Souverain. "Ma place est ici. A ses côtés." avait-elle dit.

Une noce aux Enfers !... la nouvelle avait fait gorges chaudes.

* * *

Tous les Spectres avaient été réunis dans l'immense salle du trône.

Hadès apparut, en robe d'apparat. Le sombre Monarque était la splendeur faite dieu. Son regard, toujours aussi froid et absent, rappelait à tous ici qui était le maître.

Lune fit son entrée : superbe dans sa robe bicolore dont le jupon était composé d'une mousseline noire.

Hadès tendit la main, invitant Lune à le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

"Ma chère Lune, accepte de devenir la maîtresse des Enfers et de régner à mes côtés."

"Je le veux."

" _Tu n'as guère le choix_." lui murmura Hadès à l'oreille, resserrant sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

Lune frémit, ce qui excita le sourire du Souverain.

* * *

"Laissez nous." ordonna sèchement Hadès en frappant deux fois des mains.

Les femmes vêtues de noir quittèrent rapidement la pièce.

Lune se tourna vers le Souverain. "Serez-vous un époux attentionné ?..."

Hadès eut un sourire terrible. " _Cela ne dépend que de toi_." La voix était comme une flèche qui ne manquait jamais sa cible !...

Face à l'immense miroir mural, Hadès s'arrêta dans le dos de Lune. Des deux mains, il défit le noeud maintenant son corsage, donnant du leste aux liens. Lorsque le corsage glissa, Lune le retint des deux mains, rosissante.

" _T-t-t-t-t_." claquant de la langue contre son palais, attrapant les mains de Lune de la sienne pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le corsage quitta sa poitrine et Hadès s'en délecta.

Le Souverain planta ses dents dans l'épaule ronde de Lune, la faisant sursauter. Il relâcha légèrement la pression pour laisser ses arcades dentaires courir le long de la peau de pèche, la pressant contre lui par une clé de ses propres bras, possessif. Lune laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de Hadès.

"Sauve toi, Lune..." lui murmura soudain son sombre époux.

"Al... Alone ?..."

"Sauve toi, je vais le retenir..."

Hadès leva les yeux et fixa ceux de Lune par le biais du miroir. " _Cela m'étonnerait fort que tu possèdes cette capacité, gamin présomptueux !..._ " Le sourire se fit cruel. " _Nous sommes liés tous les trois à présent mais tu ne feras bientôt plus partie du nombre_." mordant à nouveau l'épaule appétissante de Lune. " _N'est-ce pas, Lune ?..._ " avide. " _Comme tu le vois, elle n'a aucune envie de se sauver. Elle supplie même pour que je la prenne ici et maintenant_." venant caresser un sein.

Lune frissonna des pieds à la tête, ne sachant plus à qui se vouer. Le jeu mettait son corps au supplice !...

" _Où distingues-tu de la peur ?..._ " émit Hadès, narquois. " _Où décèles-tu de la méfiance à mon égard ?..._ " laissant courir sa langue sur le cou frémissant de Lune. Cette dernière eut un soupir lourd. " _Demande moi, Lune_." tout bas.

Lune serrait les volant de sa robe, corps en proie à un élan vif.

"Par... pitié..." gémit.

Hadès en eut un rictus hautement satisfait. " _L'entends-tu ?..._ " pinçant la pointe du sein sans égard, ce qui eut sur Lune un effet dévastateur.

"Oooooh..." menton levé.

"Lune ! Tu dois te ressaisir !... Fuis tant que c'est possible !..."

"Alone, je... je..."

" _Oui... exprime toi tant que cela t'est permis_." l'encouragea Hadès, autre main se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe, sous les jupons. " _Dis lui, à ce gamin, combien tu rêves qu'un dieu soit ton amant_." pinçant le lobe de l'oreille avant d'y faire courir une langue gourmande.

"Al... par... pardon, Alone... je..." touchant le miroir comme si elle pouvait atteindre Alone.

" _Je suis Hadès, le Souverain des Enfers. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un gamin s'octroie le privilège d'en décider à ma place_." grondé à l'attention du jeune humain.

Lune lâcha un son coupé lorsque la main du dieu atteignit son but. Il caressait là, tendre et ferme à la fois, observant la pupille de Lune se révulser de plaisir.

"Lune !... Lune, je t'en supplie, ne lui cède pas, Lune !"

Hadès ramena à lui un doigt humide qu'il huma avec délectation avant d'y goûter. " _Si tu savais quel goût elle a... un fruit mûr prêt à être cueilli_." sourire terrible.

La tête de Lune tournait, dodelinant d'avant en arrière. Les sensations étaient telles qu'elle crut céder à l'orgasme d'un instant à l'autre tandis que la bataille entre les deux âmes se disputait âprement.


	10. Ainsi va la vie

_Chapitre 9 : Ainsi va la vie_

Lune émergeait, tête encore dans les étoiles. Cette nuit avait été la plus fantastique de son existence !... Elle osa un petit regard à droite. La place était encore chaude et Hadès y dormait, allongé sur le ventre. Lune trébucha du regard sur la chute de reins du Souverain. Elle s'en mordit violemment la lèvre.

Hadès... ah...

La veille, le jeu s'était poursuivi un long moment entre les deux âmes qui occupaient le même corps. Hadès avait poussé le vice très loin, faisant l'amour à Lune en invoquant Alone, le malmenant tandis que Lune criait son plaisir d'être ainsi possédée avec force et allant !...

Le Souverain n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de la prendre, par derrière, face au miroir. Sur la face hantée par le plaisir, les expressions contradictoires poursuivaient leur défilement.

C'est l'orgasme de Lune qui fit perdre la partie à Alone et triompher Hadès !...

Si l'appétit s'était arrêté là... bien au contraire, il était réapparu, plus fort et plus tyrannique encore, les poussant à faire l'amour de nombreuses fois durant la nuit.

Elle posa un regard épris sur Hadès et ses longues mèches ébènes.

Le sommeil du souverain époux devint soudain plus agité, visage froissé par de désagréables visions. La mâchoire serra à plusieurs reprises, faisant saillir le muscle masséter. Les doigts se fichaient dans les draps, crispés.

"Hadès Sama ?..." interrogea Lune, avançant la main pour le toucher.

Il stoppa net son poignet, serrant fermement, arrachant un couinement de douleur à Lune.

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS !"

Lune sursauta, respiration courte.

Le torse de Hadès se soulevait et s'abaissait sur un souffle vif.

"Vous... enfin tu... as fait un cauchemar, sans doute. Je ne savais pas que les dieux étaient capables de rêver... vous êtes finalement très _humains_!..." penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

Le terme déplut fort à Hadès. "A l'avenir, apprends à surveiller ton langage." sec, rejetant la main secourable de Lune, se redressant pour s'installer en bord de lit.

Lune ne savait quel comportement adopter. Hadès la décontenançait totalement.

"Je vais demander qu'on t'apporte ton repas dans ta chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul."

Moue déçue de Lune.

Il se leva et enfila sa robe, faisant profiter Lune de son anatomie charmante.

"Hadès Sama... cette nuit, je... j'ai beaucoup aimé..." rougissante, triturant le drap dans ses mains.

"Vraiment ?" se retournant de trois quart, sourire terrible aux lèvres. "Eh bien j'espère que tu as su en profiter. Car c'était la dernière fois."

Les paroles eurent l'effet d'un poignard en plein ventre de Lune.

* * *

Lune traînait son pas lourd dans les couloirs. Elle tomba sur Léviathan. Cette dernière eut une révérence devant la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux.

"Bah... relève toi."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?..."

"Nan, tu crois ?..." cynique.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" sincèrement inquiète.

"Bon... tu promets de ne le raconter à personne ?... Pas même à ton mec ?..."

"Évidement."

Elles entrèrent dans une chambre.

"En fait... ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme je l'attendais..."

" _Explain, please_."

"Ben... Hadès... enfin Alone... enfin non, Hadès... RAAAAAH !" se tenant les cheveux aux racines. "Bref, il a été génial cette nuit."

" _Great_. Épargne moi juste les détails, s'il te plaît. Je veux pouvoir continuer à le voir comme mon Seigneur."

"Mais ce matin, il... ce n'était plus la même personne."

"Ah..." Léviathan posa la main sur l'épaule de Lune. "Ça va peut-être lui passer."

Lune secoua la tête. "Je l'espère."

* * *

Lune prenait le thé sur le vaste balcon fleuri. Cheshire lui annonça la venue d'un invité impromptu : le dieu du Sommeil Hypnos. Ce dernier s'installa en face de Lune après lui avoir présenté ses respects.

Lune ne pouvait guère se mentir ; la beauté statique et froide du dieu blond la troublait.

"Votre _époux_..." Hypnos trébucha un instant sur le terme. "... m'a chargé de vous inculquer quelques règles élémentaires concernant les Enfers."

"Vous ne m'accepterez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hypnos eut un vague sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?..." cynique.

"Votre ton. Entre autres."

"Nous n'avons jamais cautionné ce mariage." direct.

"Sans blague ?" cynique à son tour.

"Notre Souverain en a décidé autrement. Nous sommes donc contraints de nous y conformer."

"Super." ironique.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps. Dites moi si vous acceptez que je prenne votre _éducation_ en main."

"Vous me faites rire. Vous faites tous genre vous êtes super bookés mais en fait, votre principale préoccupation est de prendre le thé sur des balcons fleuris, de jouer de la musique et quoi d'autre déjà ?... Ah oui !... de tenir conseil pour m'évincer."

Hypnos cligna. Il était indéniable qu'elle avait du cran !... Il eut un petit sourire. "Votre réponse ?"

"S'il faut y passer..." soupirant. "Mais je fais ça uniquement pour plaire à Hadès."

"Je l'avais bien compris."

* * *

Les femmes en noir se pressaient autour de Lune, tel un essaim bourdonnant.

"Sortez. Toutes." ordonna Lune, avec une fermeté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Enfin seule.

Nue devant l'immense miroir, elle posa les mains sur son ventre. Aussitôt, une onde la traversa toute entière. Elle fixa son reflet, regard agrandi.

"Ce n'est... pas possible..." bredouilla-t-elle. "Comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ?..."


	11. La désolation de la reine

_Chapitre 10 : La désolation de la Reine_

Lune se retrouvait seule dans l'immense lit, son divin époux ayant décidé de tenir un conseil de guerre au beau milieu de la nuit !...

Assise sur le lit, coussin contre son ventre, Lune soupirait. Où donc était passée la magie de la première nuit ?... Ainsi, la menace proférée par Hadès était-elle en train de prendre tout son sens ?...

Lune s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve et manipulable. Une seule consolation s'affichait au tableau déjà bien sombre : demain commencera son éducation dont Hypnos avait été chargé. Ma foi... si elle écoutait vraisemblablement que d'une seule oreille ce que lui enseignera le dieu blond, elle pourra au moins avoir le loisir de mater le joli corps d'emprunt jusqu'à plus soif !... Cette perspective lui arracha un petit sourire.

* * *

Se levant, elle surprit la conversation entre deux Spectres. L'un d'eux souligna que leur Seigneur était chaque jour plus lunatique. En outre, Lune saisit que les rangs se groupaient autour de la déesse Athéna. Lune se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler la déesse de la guerre... sans doute une femme à poigne !...

Lune prit un solide petit déjeuner - eh quoi ? elle mangeait pour deux, à présent, je vous signale ! - avant de se rendre dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au bureau de Hypnos.

Pour commencer, le dieu blond déroula une vaste carte devant Lune. Cette carte montrait chaque détail des Enfers.

"Oh, je comprends ! vous faites partie de l'office de tourisme !..." s'écria joyeusement Lune, désireuse de détendre l'atmosphère. Ceci ne fit nullement rire le dieu du Sommeil ; pas même un millième de sourire fut arraché. Lune se ratatina sur sa chaise. " _Ouais, ben ils feraient bien d'apprendre l'humour par ici !..._ " songea-t-elle.

"Je vous demande d'être attentive." la reprit Hypnos. "Rappelez-vous que votre but est de plaire à notre Seigneur."

"Ouais, encore faudrait-il qu'il me tienne compagnie !..."

Hypnos soupira. "Je ne fais partie ni de l'office du tourisme ni du conseil matrimonial."

Ah !... enfin un peu d'humour !... Finalement, Hypnos ne semblait pas être un cas désespéré, songea Lune avec un certain délice.

"Pourquoi Hadès ne se comporte pas en mari dévoué ?" soupira-t-elle. "Je m'imaginais le voir plus souvent, avoir des discussions, des centres d'inté... qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?!" croisant les bras, furieuse.

"Vos attente dans ce mariage sont terriblement humaines."

"Ben quoi ?"

Hypnos se pinça l'arête du nez. "Veuillez surveiller votre langage."

"Roooh la la !... toutes ces manières, ça me gave !..."

Hypnos fit le tour de la pièce. "Une guerre se prépare. Une guerre sainte."

"Euh ?... contre Athéna ?"

"Absolument. Nous sommes ennemis jurés depuis des millénaires."

"Ça ne vous rajeunit pas, tout ça." taquine.

Hypnos soupira. "Ce dont nous parlons est très sérieux."

"Et à part ça, je fais comment, moi, pour annoncer à sa Majesté l'Absent, que je suis enceinte ?"

Hypnos hoqueta. "Par... don ?"

"Je suis enceinte."

Hypnos cligna, peu certain d'avoir saisi la portée des paroles de Lune.

"Je vous le répète encore une fois ou c'est bon ?"

Hypnos se réinstalla, regard sévère. "A dire vrai, je ne pensais pas cela possible."

"Bah si, hein, quand même, la nuit de noces ça sert à ça en général !..."

"Je parlais de votre... _grossesse_."

"Oh !..."

"Voilà qui touche à l'inédit."

"Ça ne résout pas mon problème. Je lui annonce comment ?"

"Demandez audience."

"Auprès de mon époux ? c'est pire que Louis XIV dites moi !..."

Hypnos soupira. "Pouvons-nous poursuivre ?"

"Ai-je le choix ?"

"Non."

* * *

Lune sortit épuisée du bureau de Hypnos. A dire vrai, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : s'amuser !... Cheshire passait justement par là.

"Dis donc, le Chat ? tu sais comment t'amuser ici ?... Tu chasses les souris de ton temps libre ?"

"Miaaaaw ? Pardonnez-moi mais je ne saisis pas votre demande..."

"Je te demande s'il y a moyen de s'amuser ici. Pas compliqué, non ?"

"Voyons... notre Seigneur apprécie la musique et..."

"On ne parle pas de Hadès là, Minou !... Hadès, Hadès, vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! C'est franchement pénible ! je fais une overdose !..."

"Miaaaaw ?..." complètement interloqué.

"Bon, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas la personne indiquée pour cette question, à l'évidence." s'éloignant, laissant Cheshire se gratter la tête.

* * *

Lune arriva sur le peron. "Alone, au moins, était divertissant. JE VEUX QU'ON ME RENDE MON ALONE !" crié à qui pouvait bien l'entendre.

Lune entreprit une expédition aux Enfers. Seule. La chose était risquée mais Lune s'ennuyait trop pour demeurer captive au palais. Et comme son royal époux se moquait éperdument d'elle...

A sa grande joie, elle finit par tomber sur un vaste jardin fleuri. Folle de joie, elle courut, s'ébattant au milieu de fleurs en riant.

Puis elle s'approcha des palais aux immenses colonnes marbrées.

Là, deux silhouettes attirèrent son attention. Elle reconnut la voix de Léviathan.

"Si on nous trouvait..."

"Depuis quand ça t'inquiète ?" répondait une voix d'homme.

Un long baiser passionné les unit, les laissant pantelants.

"Tu viendras me retrouver en Grèce ?..."

"Kardia... tu sais bien que c'est..."

Un nouveau baiser vint sceller le pacte. Puis il s'en alla.

Lune sortit de sa cachette. "C'était qui ?"

Léviathan bondit. "Lune ? tu étais là, tu as... ?"

"Ouais. Dis donc, tu as l'air folle de lui !..."

Léviathan se mordit la lèvre.

"Il n'est pas mon genre mais..."

Léviathan se saisit soudain des épaules. "Lune, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que tu as vu !"

"Mais... Léviathan..."

Léviathan secoua fortement Lune.

"Mais... arrête !..."

"Jure moi que tu ne raconteras à personne ce que tu as vu !" grogné.

"Je ne... dirai rien mais... cesse de me secouer !..."

"Si tu ouvres la bouche ou gaffes, je peux dire adieu au port du surplis !"

"Arrête... c'est pas si grave que ça d'avoir une liaison..."

"L'homme que tu as vu est un Saint d'Athéna !"

"Qu... QUOI ? du camp adverse, tu veux dire ?" choquée.

"Tu comprends."

"Mais... Léviathan... pourquoi ?"

"Comme si j'avais pu choisir." relâchant enfin Lune.


	12. Rébellion et réveil

_Chapitre 11 : Rébellion et réveil  
_

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la guerre sainte ?" questionnait Lune, soudain très curieuse à ce sujet.

Hypnos parut surpris par l'intérêt soudain de Lune. "Comme je vous l'ai expliqué : les rancœurs et les tensions sont très anciennes entre notre Seigneur et Athéna."

"Il doit y avoir un sujet de conflit, non ? On ne fait pas la guerre pour le plaisir..."

"Certes. Nous voulons la main mise sur la Terre qu'Athéna protège."

"Voyons... une Terre habitée par ce que vous appelez délicatement les larves... pourquoi cette planète vous intéresse-t-elle ?"

"Nous souhaitons en faire un jardin sanglant pour sa Seigneurie."

"Rien que ça ?..."

"Parfaitement. Le genre humain se verra honorer de servir d'engrais." terriblement cynique.

"Charmant !..." s'éventant avec un cahier.

Hypnos esquissa un petit sourire. "Voilà pourquoi ce mariage nous a paru... hors de propos."

"Maintenant c'est fait. Que ça plaise ou non. Et il va falloir compter avec moi. Parlez moi des Saints d'Athéna."

"Ils sont au nombre de 88. Et se divisent en 3 catégories : les bronzes, les argents et l'élite : les Ors."

Lune se demandait bien à quelle catégorie pouvait appartenir le dénommé Kardia... voyons... son armure dorée... Or donc !... Évidemment !... Léviathan, la chouchoute des Juges, ne pouvait pas prétendre à autre chose qu'à l'élite. Lune sourit, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Vous avez la tête ailleurs."

"Pardon." ramenée à l'instant présent.

"Je suis très surpris que vous vous intéressiez à l'ennemi. Auriez-vous l'intention de trahir Sa Majesté ?" persifflant.

"Même pas en rêve."

Petit sourire d'Hypnos. "Si ce mal vous prenait, Hadès vous châtierait avec force. Que vous portiez ou non son enfant."

* * *

Lune s'avançait d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la salle du trône. Malgré les protestations des Spectres plantés devant les portes de la salle, Lune les ouvrit à la volée, visage terrible.

"Il faut que nous ayons une discussion." ferme.

Cette entrée figea le dieu des Enfers qui ne parvint pas à fermer la bouche de stupéfaction.

Ses conseillers, dont Thanatos, attendirent le verdict.

"Laissez nous." ordonna Hadès.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, à l'exception de Thanatos qui se sentait totalement dans son droit d'assister à l'échange à venir.

"Toi aussi, Thanatos."

Le dieu de la mort cligna plusieurs fois avant de se retirer, visage mauvais, toisant Lune avec mépris.

Lune ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Bien. Plusieurs choses..."

Hadès s'assit, prêt à encaisser.

"Mari et femme. Mariage. Tout ça !..." avec de grands gestes des bras. "Des nuits que je t'attends !... au lieu de ça, tu préfères tenir conseil avec tes Spectres !..."

"Nous nous dirigeons vers une guerre. Je me dois de donner des consignes."

"Nous ne passons plus de temps ensemble !... c'est inadmissible !"

Hadès soupira.

"Je porte ton enfant."

Hadès manqua de s'étouffer. "Co... comment ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Oui. Tu as bien entendu."

Sur ce, Lune quitta la pièce, laissant là un dieu complètement désabusé.

* * *

Lune s'empiffrait. La nourriture était décidément la seule chose potable aux Enfers !

Hypnos s'installa à côté d'elle, narquois.

"Oh vous ! je ne veux pas entendre un mot de travers !" gronda Lune.

"Votre entrée a été des plus remarquées ce matin. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé interrompre un conseil de guerre."

"J'ai besoin de mon époux. Et ce conseil de guerre dure depuis des jours et des nuits, si bien que j'en ai assez !"

"Nous avons appris de source sûre qu'un des Saints d'Athéna s'est rendu aux Enfers."

Lune manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau.

"Vous ne seriez pas au fait de quelque chose, par hasard ?..." insinua Hypnos.

"Moi, vous savez... je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sais rien." mentant joliment.

Hypnos se saisit délicatement d'un grain de raisin, le faisant tournoyer un moment entre ses doigts. Son sourire soulignait parfaitement qu'il doutait de la sincérité de Lune.

"Allez-vous cesser de me détester ? Je fais partie du décor, il va falloir vous y faire !..."

"A dire vrai, je n'aimerai absolument pas me trouver à votre place." affreusement cynique.

* * *

Lune brossait ses cheveux d'un mouvement aussi répétitif que monotone.

"Léviathan a eu bien raison de mettre du piment dans cette abomination !..." gémit-elle. "Je devrais peut-être en fa..."

Une main fraîche vint se saisir de la brosse qui passait lentement entre les mèches de cheveux. Le miroir affichait la mine presque souriante de Hadès.

Lune en eut une bouffée de désir.

"Il est vrai que je te délaisse depuis un moment..." accorda le Souverain.

"Oui, tu... me manques atrocement." regard trouble.

"Il y a... cette guerre qui couve. Je dois tenir mes obligations." tout en poursuivant son brossage des cheveux châtain, saisissant chaque mèche avec une grande délicatesse.

"Je ne demande pas que tu t'occupes de moi sans cesse... simplement, ta présence..."

"Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir." terminant le brossage, venant embrasser la joue de Lune.

"Tu... restes cette nuit ?..."

"Oui."

Lune eut un large sourire, se levant pour enlacer son époux.

" _Lune... dis moi de quelle manière me défaire d'Alone_." émit soudain la voix beaucoup plus grave de Hadès.

Lune se sépara lentement de lui mais Hadès la maintint dans son espace.

" _Dis le moi, Lune_." doux mais directif.

Lune frémissait.

"Laisse Alone tranquille."

" _Pardon_?"

"Je te dis de laisser Alone tranquille. C'est la seule facette aimable de ta personnalité. Si elle venait à disparaître, alors j'en serai très malheureuse."

Les doigts du Souverain se crispèrent sur les épaules de Lune, visage déformé par la rage. Il leva la main pour la gifler.

"Gifle moi et tu heurteras également ton propre enfant."

Hadès eut la main qui se mit à trembler, du seul fait d'Alone.

Il se sépara de Lune en poussant un cri de rage. Sa main vint se retourner contre lui, serrant son propre cou.

Lune mit un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait !...

Hadès suffoquait, tentant, de sa main restée fidèle, de se dégager de l'emprise.

"ALONE !"

La main relâcha la pression et s'abaissa. Hadès ploya les genoux au sol, haletant.

" _Je... comprends mieux... c'est... ce bâtard d'Alone... sans lui... jamais tu ne... serais dans l'état dans lequel tu... te trouves_."

Lune posa les mains sur son ventre.

Hadès partit dans un rire dément. " _Hors de question que ce... rejeton hérite de quoi que ce soit... et surtout pas... de mon royaume_."

Lune posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Ha ! mais tu penses vraiment qu'il en voudrait, de ton royaume ?! Non ! ce qu'il voudra c'est la lumière !... la liberté !..." avec de grands gestes.

" _Co... comment oses-tu ?!_ " souffle heurté, la fixant comme si elle était une hérétique bonne pour le bûcher infernal.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu as épousé une gourde, Hadès ?! Je pensais qu'en bon dieu des Enfers, tu ne te fierais pas aux apparences !... Je sais ce que je veux et où je vais, Hadès." dans posture toujours aussi dominante.

Sur un éclat de cosmos, Hadès fit apparaître son épée gravée, à la lame aussi noire que le sont les Enfers.

" _Impertinente ! tu vas regretter ces pa_..."

La lame se pointa soudain vers Hadès, lui menaçant le visage. La lutte interne semblait terrible et les deux âmes cohabitaient mal dans la même enveloppe.

C'est Lune qui finit par s'emparer de l'épée, l'arrachant avec force de la poigne du Souverain. L'épée lui brûla littéralement les doigts et elle hurla en la libérant d'un geste vif.

Hadès avait le sourire. " _Ma fidèle lame_."

* * *

Lune se sentait arrachée à ce monde par une voix près de son oreille, corps secoué avec lenteur. "Lune !... Lune, hey !..."

Elle ouvrit des paupières lourdes, tombant sur le doux sourire d'Alone. "Faut dormir la nuit, sérieux !..." s'amusait le jeune homme. "Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu sois du genre à t'endormir en cours !..."

"Hmm... il est quelle heure ?..."

"Onze heures."

Elle se redressa sur le banc de l'amphi, papillonnant des paupières. Changement de prof.

FIN.


End file.
